


Ineffable Husbands Fanart

by mordelle



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Human, Art, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Digital Art, Fanart, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanfiction, NSFW Art, NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordelle/pseuds/mordelle
Summary: I've decided to put my art here as well! Better to have everything in one place! Be warned there will be some NSFW art in here and some story spoiler art! I'll make sure to mention warnings in the notes as well.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 243
Collections: Work from the M25 Discord members





	1. The Lady and the Serpent fanart

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING NSFW ART ON THIS PAGE***
> 
> This piece is inspired from [Seducing the Serpent by summerofspock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566716/chapters/51417124). It's a great fic and the writer is always posting on several stories at once. They're all great! I highly recommend all their Good Omens fics!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW fanart for The Lady and the Serpent


	2. Can Demons Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW art from Ineffable Timing with excerpt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains an excerpt from my fic Ineffable Timing but it's not a big spoiler.

**Here is a scene from my fic,[Ineffable Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810582/chapters/46905922)...**

The angel had been quiet on their walk to the bookshop. Crowley did his best to comment on things they came across along the way, but when all he could think of was to mention the weather, the demon drew the line.

“Oh, c ‘mon, angel! What’s the matter?” He already knew.

Aziraphale sighed. “Nothing. It’s just been a topsy turvy day, hasn’t it? But in a good way!” His smile was weak. “Just thinking.”

“Well, tell me what you’re thinking then,” he drawled and reached for him, interlacing their fingers.

The angel smiled down at their linked hands. “I don’t want to upset you.”

Crowley threw his head back dramatically. “Oh, no. Now you have to tell.” He laughed good-naturedly and squeezed his angel’s hand to reassure him, though he didn’t feel very confident himself.

Aziraphale smirked shyly and gathered is thoughts. “Well, I suppose I’ve wondered about something. I never asked because I thought it would put you out.” He looked at Crowley, who seemed expectant. He slowed his gait but continued forward while he looked at his shoes. “Can demons love?” His heart constricted as he asked the question. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the truth.

Crowley rooted his feet to the ground, tugging Aziraphale to a stop in the process. He stared at the angel who refused to face him, whose gaze appeared to be preparing for the worst. Crowley drew closer, removed his glasses, and gently turned Aziraphale’s face to meet his gaze. His angel’s eyes were shifty and nervous. “I can’t speak for all of them, but,” he thumbed Aziraphale’s jaw, “this one does.”

Aziraphale let out a shaky breath, and his eyes grew moist. “That’s good to hear,” he choked out.


	3. Candles in the Bookshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW art for Ineffable Timing with excerpt.

[ **From Ineffable Timing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810582/chapters/46905922)

I might redraw this one day. It was my first attempt at drawing these two...

**EXCERPT:**

"C'mon, Aziraphale, c'mon. Y' know you can't help yourself," the demon drawled bitterly behind a pair of binoculars. 

Crowley was inconspicuously perched on a far off roof, peering into the angel's old bookshop, making his best impression of a gargoyle on duty. There was no moon out tonight, but he didn't need it. Crowley had memorized every local, their rituals, their nuanced behaviours. He knew their names, where they worked, what time they had dinner or went to the pub. He could even accurately divine the hour at which any of them might shuffle off to the privy for their astonishingly predictable bowel movements. Except for old Edgar, the poor man was a mess. Crowley almost miracled away the bloke's IBS. Almost. 

He watched his best friend prepare his hot cocoa and pluck a book off a shelf. The demon checked his watch and smiled mirthlessly. He peered into his spying tool again to find his friend peeking out his window, looking this way and that in a most suspicious fashion. Then he closed it, turned the latch very slowly, and drew the curtains. 

"That's it. Do it. I dare you," Crowley growled with anticipation. 

The glow of electric lights disappeared only to be replaced by a softer, flickering glow of--

\--

Candles. White, vanilla-scented candles. Oh, how sweet the aroma was, how ethereal and romantic, thought Aziraphale as he sighed contentedly with hot cocoa in one hand and Hemmingway in the other. A book lover's dream come true that he rarely got the chance to do right these days because--

"ANGEL!" Roared Crowley, startling the living Hell out of Aziraphale. 

The angel frowned mournfully at his cocoa-stained trousers. _Not again,_ he thought woefully.

Crowley stalked toward the offensive candelabra and jutted an angry finger at it. "What have I told you about candles in this bookshop?" He popped the p and tapped his snake-skin shoes impatiently.

Aziraphale whined with child-like impatience. "I'm tired of this, Crowley! I like reading by candlelight. No, I _love_ it. And I will not give it up just because--"

"Just because this entire bookshop burned to the bloody ground with you in it not, what, a year ago?! I mean, do you want to be discorporated again? Eh? 'S not like you could gavotte back up to your people and ask for a new body, now can you?"

The celestial could feel his invisible angel feathers ruffle with annoyance. He sighed and summoned all the patience he could muster, which was usually quite a lot, but right now was exceedingly difficult to get a grasp of. "I appreciate your concern, Crowley, I really do--"

The demon scoffed and tore the candles up off the reading table, plunging the entire room into darkness when he blew out them out entirely in one breath. There was an awkward, silent, and pitch-black moment before Aziraphale cleared his throat and snapped his fingers. The candles were on again. 

Crowley turned them back off with a snap of his own digits.

Aziraphale lit them again only for Crowley to snuff them out once more. It was war. A series of loud snaps and flickering lights came back to back at a dizzying speed until Aziraphale groaned with frustration.

The electric lights came on, revealing the angel’s silent annoyance and twitching left eye. He took a deep, steadying breath through his nose and pursed his lips. Crowley was as stoic as ever, waiting patiently for Aziraphale to say whatever was obviously on the tip of his tongue. He expected the angel to adjust his waistcoat and change the subject, like he always did, then offer him a drink. Maybe some small talk. Maybe he’d sit next to him, and pretend to fall asleep, and accidentally let his head fall on to the angel’s shoulder.

“Out.” Was the only thing that Aziraphale uttered, his eyes closed.

“What?” He obviously didn’t hear right.

Aziraphale took slow steps toward his friend until he was almost nose to nose with him, the height difference making him look up with what seemed to be a hooded glare. He could try all he wanted to look menacing, but Crowley knew he didn’t have it in him. Not really. The little show was having the opposite effect of what the angel intended. Crowley was getting excited. He had not seen him this grave since they both stood with Adam Young in the plains of Eden. He could almost see Aziraphale’s wings stretched out and ready for battle. He was also so very close. Crowley was glad, once again, that his dark spectacles hid his eyes or his angel may have seen the need to kiss him at that very moment.

“Listen to me, you overbearing fiend,” Aziraphale lectured with steady, calm and crisp words, “you have been driving me up the ceiling--”

“Wall.” Crowley corrected.

“I’ve put up with it because I know your heart is in a good place--”

“Is _not,_ ” he drawled.

“Listen here!” The angel took another calming breath. “This is my bookshop. I will do as I please. If you don’t like it, you can sod off.”

Crowley gasped dramatically. “ _Aziraphale_. I’ve rubbed off on you a bit too much, haven’t I?” He chuckled at his friends blushing cheeks. “Fine. That’s fine by me. Do whatever you want.”

The angel narrowed his eyes with suspicion. “What I want is to light my candles and read.”

“What candles?” The demon asked innocently with a sway and a shrug.

Aziraphale’s eyes widened as he looked around. His candles were gone. His mouth dropped open and he ran to a certain pile of dusty books on a shelf, moved the stack, and found the area empty of his hidden supply. The angel sputtered and whirled around to face his friend. “I can’t _believe_ you!”

“I can’t believe _you_! Think I wouldn’t find out about your secret stash of death sticks?!” Aziraphale ran to his other hiding place. “Those are gone, too, angel.”

The celestial stopped in his tracks and fumed. “You bastard.”

“Vulgarity becomes you, my l--” Crowley cleared his throat to cover the near slip-up, “friend _._ ” He could almost hear Aziraphale’s patience snap.

“Get. Out. Get-out-get-out-get-out!” He took long strides toward the demon and began dragging him toward the door. 


	4. Archangel Jophiel Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW art for my HC for Crowley.

My HC for Crowley is that he was the Archangel Jophiel. Metatron is God’s voice and scribe, but Jophiel protected the records with a Flaming Sword. Occasionally, he had other duties, like supervising the creation of stars and galaxies.

 **A.J.** stands for Archangel Jophiel and is also Crowley’s secret reference to **Aziraphale+Jophiel** because he feels that only as his former self, would he ever be worthy of Azirphale’s love. 

My reasons for using Jophiel...

  * **Depicted with a flaming sword in his hands.** Is that why he went up to the garden? To see this angel who was reissued with his sword and get it back? Is that why he seemed so amused when he very pointedly asked Aziraphale where his flaming sword was and found out he gave it away? Crowley even recognizes the sword before Azirphale does at the end… hmmm
  * **Jophiel “non-canonical archangel of wisdom”** and said to have guarded the records of God written by Metatron. Crawly’s first temptation is very fitting in that regard, is it not? Tempting the first humans to eat from the Tree of Knowledge. He doesn’t even see what’s wrong with that. He even fears it’s a good thing.
  * [**“According to Robert Means Lawrence, Arthur de Bles, and R.L. Giles, the angel who cast Adam and Eve out of Paradise was said to be Jophiel.”**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFlaming_sword_%28mythology%29&t=NmE4YjYxNmM0NjJkYTllYzhmZWJkZjRkNmIyNWM5ZTFkMmQyMjYyYyxKMUlmR2lpMg%3D%3D&b=t%3Ao4478Rm4yMSAgqL1rMhvHw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmordellestories.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186405480927%2Fcrowley-hc-fic-spoiler&m=1) It was Crawley’s fault they got kicked out.
  * **I can almost see him reading Metatrons accounts** and asking “too many” questions.
  * **Then there is an episode where he calls Shem by name** to notify him that a unicorn is running away… well, if you read the wiki page… _Jophiel was Shem’s teacher._
  * **Crowley's sigil looks like a J.**




	5. Angel, Please fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW fanart for Angel, Please by basilthepope

**This is for[ANGEL, PLEASE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884964/chapters/47096137) by basilthepope **

**Summary: It has been nearly twenty years since Crowley and Aziraphale last saw each other. When Crowley begins teaching at the same university as Aziraphale, unpleasant memories resurface and enmity ensues, but maybe, just maybe, things will turn out alright.**

Please go check out this fic. It’s my favorite professor human au for these two. It really hits home for me and I relate to Aziraphale in this story in so many ways. I was raised Catholic and learned early on that my “tomboyish” ways were “not normal” nor my thoughts on sexuality. My beliefs had been skewed so horribly because I was so young and had faith. It’s heartbreaking and a huge struggle to get over indoctrination. It takes years to get out of that mindset and without support, one can feel lost for a very long time.  
  
I’m still coming to terms with how I identify and my family has no idea.  
  
I cannot stress enough how much I absolutely ADORE this fic. It should have thousands of kudos and comments. Please give the author some love and encouragement because they truly deserve it.


	6. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW art for Bless the Fallen with excerpt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING SPOILER NSFW ART AND EXCERPT BELOW***

This is chapter art from [**BLESS THE FALLEN**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754353/chapters/49314962). There is a funny story to this piece...

I did not draw the penis. It was transplanted by another artist, [Saint-of-Trash](https://saint-of-trash.tumblr.com/). XD I tried but I failed so they did me the favor of fixing my bent-ass-looking peen. Their art is amazing, please check them out!

Crowley was enjoying this, he really was, but it very much sounded like Aziraphale was enjoying it _much_ more. He opened his eyes to find Aziraphale staring at him like he was a meal or a god, he wasn't sure, but he knew that he was ravenous, that Aziraphale was getting off at getting _him_ off! And _looked and_ _sounded_ like he was close too. He couldn't allow that. No, sir.

Abruptly and forcefully, Crowley dug his fingers into the meat of Aziraphale's still clothed arse and hoisted them off the steps. He'd gotten an idea now what made his angel hot and bothered. He slammed him against a wall and snatched his hand away from his cock, tucking himself back in his pants.

"What... _why_..." Aziraphale bewailed.

"Because I've been waiting for this moment since the beginning of the bloody _world_ and I'll be _blessed_ if I'm gonna let you cream your pants' fore I get my hands on ya!" He snarled.

"Oh." Aziraphale was wound up so tight he didn't know whether to burst into tears again for being denied his release or praise the stars, because yes, he wanted his touch. He _needed_ it. It wasn't going to last long, but oh well.

Crowley made quick work of undoing Aziraphale's trousers while using his knee to spread his legs apart. He was going to make him beg, he was going to make him cry, he was going to -- _not do bloody much because...!_

He hissed loudly at finding his angel's boxer-briefs soaked with need. " _Fffffuuuuck,_ _Aziraphale!"_

Aziraphale was losing his mind. _"_ Would you _pleasssse_ \-- _ah--!"_

Crowley had taken a fistful of Aziraphale's cock and went to work. With his free hand, he dug his fingers in Azirphale's hair at the nape of his neck and tugged hard until his face was looking at the ceiling, exposing his bruised neck once more for Crowley to mark anew. 

Aziraphale was choking on his sobs and moans and desperately trying to prolong that blissful state before the crash. This was precisely what Aziraphale needed, Crowley, pulling him apart in all directions. It hurt exquisitely. The demon stood erect and claimed his open mouth mid-cry, crushing and hovering tensely over his lips as he moaned and swallowed Aziraphale's frantic whimpering. 

"Look at you," Crowley drawled with a growl on his lips, "the big, bad _Azirath,_ debauched and brought to _ruin_ by my hand--"

Aziraphale had never come so hard in his life. His hips thrust of their own accord, fucking Crowley's fist until the very last drop. He keened from the overwhelming pleasure, clinging onto his demon as tightly as possible because he could not cling to sanity. 


	7. Angel, Please Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW - More fanart for the amazing fic by basilthepope called Angel, Please!

**Another one for[ANGEL, PLEASE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884964/chapters/47096137) by basilthepope**

**Summary: It has been nearly twenty years since Crowley and Aziraphale last saw each other. When Crowley begins teaching at the same university as Aziraphale, unpleasant memories resurface and enmity ensues, but maybe, just maybe, things will turn out alright.**

I await on bated breath for the next chapter, Jesus Christ. I just want them to be happy! 


	8. Stop Calling Me That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for Chapter 1 of Bless the Fallen with excerpt.
> 
> This is chapter art for my completed fic called BLESS THE FALLEN. I wouldn't say it's spoiler art because it's at the beginning of chapter 1.

Adam wondered where God was. If She ever existed, as he was told, why did she allow him to destroy the world She supposedly loved? Why did She abandon her angels? At least Satan was there when it all happened. At least his father had led the battle. At least he gave them all a choice after he had won the Great War.

Fall, or be destroyed.

"Master Young." A familiar, polite voice roused Adam from his musings. "It's good to see you awake. Your slumber was quite lengthy this time compared to the others."

"How long?" He kept his back to the only person he felt he could trust. The man who pulled the trigger that day. Who may have averted Armageddon had the brick gone through his boyish skull instead of the clouds.

"Twenty years, give or take, I think. Though I was never one to keep up with the times. So."

Adam Young, the Antichrist, the Adversary, the Destroyer of Worlds, closed his eyes, felt the heaviness of all he had caused on his child-like shoulders, and felt tired. He was not a child anymore, though his body stayed frozen in time. How old was he now, he wondered. Fifty? Eighty? Five hundred years old? 

Adam stood at the precipice of his tower, overlooking the dark kingdom hundreds of feet below him. "Did you tell my friends I was awake?"

"They are aware, my Lord."

"Please don't call me that, Aziraphale." 

Adam finally turned around and faced the immortal being whose voice always seemed to bring him some comfort, though it was colder than when he'd first met him.

"Only if you stop calling me _that,_ " he replied primly. 

[ **Read Bless the Fallen here** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754353/chapters/49314962)


	9. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW chapter art for Bless the Fallen with excerpts.  
> ***Contains Spoilers***

Aziraphale had been a mess when they first found him in the cells of Hell. Soft, vulnerable, and mad with worry, asking anyone who would listen if they knew what had befallen the demon, Crowley. 

They were there when Hastur grabbed the grief-stricken angel and told him that Crowley had been destroyed. He had crumpled to the ground and cried into his hands, his gut-wrenching sobs sounded familiar to the prince. They were the sounds of true loss, of a large piece of one's self dying. The angel had been ready to accept his destruction. It was because of this that they had approached him later with a proposition. 

_"Fall. Help me destroy Lucifer and get your vengeance."_

The loss of God's love hardened him further. His thirst for blood, his only driving force, but Beelzebub had not expected him to rise as quickly as he did. Had not expected him to be so cruel and ruthless. Azirath had caught the most rogue angels of any of the demons combined. It was his singular purpose to rise in rank, to get to where he was now. 

Beelzebub closed their eyes briefly. They were shocked to feel a sense of guilt, but they pushed it away. Satan had failed on his promise of a better world for his demons, his promise to take them back to Heaven, their rightful home. Instead, the world was almost as miserable as Hell itself and Heaven... Heaven was still engulfed in Hellfire. Azirath was just a small piece in the grand scheme of things. Beelzebub could not afford regret now.

Before they knew it, the room cheered for Prince Azirath and Satan rose from his seat.

"Let's not be too hasty!" Satan addressed the crowd. "Prince Azirath must still pass the test!"

The demons roared and hollered. "TEST! TEST! TEST!"

"Silence!" Cried their Lord. "Guards! Bring forth our prisoner!"

The room parted in the middle as two guards came forward, dragging someone between them. When they reached Azirath, they threw the prisoner at his feet.

Azirath revealed nothing of his emotions when he beheld the familiar face. 

Satan's booming voice echoed in the chamber. "Behold your test, Prince Azirath." 

War approached the new prince and handed him the flaming sword. 

"Execute the prisoner," Satan instructed, "and earn your place by my side."

[ **Read Bless the Fallen Here** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754353/chapters/49314962)


	10. Never the Right Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Chapter Art for Bless the Fallen with excerpt.  
> ***Contains HUGE Spoiler***

He raised a pale hand and raked his fingers through her hair. "It's never the right colour," he murmured sadly. "Either his hair was just singular or… my memory of it is fading." 

That thought always pained him the most. What he feared above all else was forgetting any detail that belonged to _him_. He had so little of _him_ left, he didn’t even have a portrait. Azirath had tried to go back to the Mayfair flat, but it had been completely levelled during the war, like most things. The only trinkets he was able to salvage were a few broken pieces of a statue, the shattered wings of what appeared to be angels. Azirath had collected so many things throughout the years to keep remembering. Anything with a snake on it, clothes, sunglasses, music, wine, Shakespear...

Understanding dawned on Sally slowly, but she did finally get it. She thought she did anyway. So, he was looking to replace someone he'd lost. "I'm sorry," she whispered. 

Curiosity blazed in her mind. He? Was he talking about a demon? A human? Could she pretend to be what he wanted? Could she live a life never matching up to whoever it was he had loved? Loved? So, demons could love. Maybe demons could be kind. Yes, she decided. She could try.

"Do you want me to," she steeled her nerves, "warm your bed?" She hoped it sounded right. She hoped it seemed like she was willing even though she was nervous, frightened even.

Azirath closed his eyes hard and tried his best to douse the fire of need burning in his belly. "I'm sorry, my sweet, but I am needed elsewhere tonight.”

Sally panicked. "You're leaving?" 

Azirath stood abruptly, Sally's hand dragging off his knee. "Yes. I am due in our Lord's castle, and I'm afraid I've spent too much time away already." He walked over to a window and opened it, leaving the curtains closed. 

"When will you be back?" She stood up and twisted her lovely dress in her hands.

"It hardly matters. You'll already be gone by the time I return. In fact," he stood erect and held out an arm, "this is your one and only, final evening here." 

"What? I-I'm sorry. Please! I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have assumed—" her words failed her when a snake emerged out his sleeve and dropped to the ground. Fear gripped her instantly, and she started to cry. She should have known. He was a demon, after all. "I don't wanna die," she sobbed and backed away slowly.

Azirath watched Scarlet slither languidly in her direction. "Ah, well, death for your kind is inevitable, I'm afraid." He frowned and shook his head. "From the moment you took your first breath in this world, you were dying. Your soul will live on, but under the current political circumstances, you'll all end up in Hell. So, that's unfortunate." He took a few steps towards her. Scarlet began to rise, neck stretching.

Sally was crying in earnest now. "Please…"

"I'm so sorry," he said dryly, "but I have a reputation to maintain." Scarlet started to hiss. "Now, this is the part where you scream."

Feminine cries echoed out into the night mixed with the impeccable operatic voice of Diana Damrau's rendition of Queen of the Night. 

[ **Read Bless the Fallen Here** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754353/chapters/49314962#workskin)


	11. DTIYS Crowley!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Crowley DTIYS

A dtiys for @astyanax.art on instagram.


	12. Ineffable Husbands DTIYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW: A DTIYS for Torrey Notestine on Instagram!


	13. SFW Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Crowley


	14. More Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Crowley "Nanny on Break" & "I See an Angel"


	15. Romantically?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW teaser to my new fic coming out soon!

SFW teaser to my new fic coming out soon! Make sure to subscribe to me as an author if you want to read it as soon as it's released! I'm getting real close to the end and then I'll start publishing! It will be ANGSTY AF. There are some who can attest to that already lol!

Want to see more art or read the story early? Go to my Instagram and comment on any post with "add me!" And I'll add you to my Close Friends List, which will give you access to my private insta stories!

Here's the link: **<https://www.instagram.com/mordellestories/>**

* * *

  
  
  
**Three to Gavotte** by Mordelle   
(Coming soon to Ao3 and FF)

 **Summary:** Three years have passed since the thwarting of the End Times. Aziraphale has had every opportunity to tell Crowley how he feels about him. Still, his courage continues to fail him. Three words have been said, but not the ones Aziraphale has hoped for. Words have power. Words can liberate. Words can kill.

"I met someone…"

Or...  
Aziraphale is put through the wringer when Crowley one day announces he's seeing someone and wants Aziraphale to meet them. 


	16. Angsty Aziraphale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW chapter art for Three to Gavotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter art for Three to Gavotte which is now complete!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me publish my first book! [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/mordellestories)
> 
> Want early access to all my work including this one? Go to my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mordellestories/) and comment on any post with "add me!" Or Follow me on Ko-fi!
> 
> [Here's my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mordellestories)!
> 
> Read my other fanfic here: 
> 
> [Good Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordelle/works?fandom_id=27251507)  
>    
>  [Beetlejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordelle/works?fandom_id=2763282)
> 
> [Beauty and the Beast ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483799/chapters/43797364)


	17. Make love to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Crowley and Demon Aziraphale

/>/>

I've been writing down some ideas for Bless the Fallen oneshots. Maybe some prequel material and post second war stuff too. I'm so excited! More naughtiness to come!


	18. Make love to me 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Azirath (demon Aziraphale) and Crowley

Another Azirath and Crowley piece. There is one more coming soon that will be EXPLICIT. 

If you haven't read Bless the Fallen, it's quite the dark adventure! [Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754353/chapters/49314962)


	19. NSFW Human AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW from my fic the Bookshop Around the Corner! (Bottom Crowley/Top Aziraphale)

Aziraphale pulled back, an open and tender look in his eyes. He loved Crowley. He loved him so much he didn't know what to do with himself at that moment, staring at those beautiful amber eyes that were so clouded with lust and love. To think that they could have been doing this so much sooner! Aziraphale had fully intended to take Crowley hard and fast from behind, but the eyes looking up at him and those red-stained lips made Aziraphale want nothing more than to keep staring and memorise every twitch of pleasure on his lover's features.

When Crowley whispered his name, Aziraphale was filled with an overwhelming sensation to meld their bodies together, cradle Crowley to his heart and just keep him there. The man needed love as much as Aziraphale did, maybe even more so, and Aziraphale wanted to give it to him. He wanted to give it all to him.

Crowley murmured hoarsely. "Is something wrong?"

Aziraphale shook his head. "Can I keep you like this, on your back? I want to see your face."

Crowley nodded. "I want to see you too, angel," he whispered back.

[READ THE ENTIRE FIC HERE.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793337/chapters/59369347)


	20. NSFW Stay at my place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW LEMON. HALLWAY SEX!


	21. NSFW: Hold me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW LEMON: Bottom Crowley


	22. NSFW Ride My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Power Bottom Aziraphale digital sketch


	23. NSFW Make You Feel Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Power bottom Aziraphale


	24. NSFW Weird Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW husbands! Power Bottom Aziraphale


	25. NSFW On Your Back (Top!Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Top Crowley!


	26. NSFW Rough It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Crowley gives Aziraphale a rough blowjob.


	27. NSFW Top!Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Top!Crowley from my fic  
> [The Bookshop Around the Corner!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793337/chapters/57160021)


	28. EXPLICIT AF Top!Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the chapter title explains.... VERY NSFW EXPLICIT angle! Open in PRIVATE lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more WARNING! LEMON! EXPLICIT ANGLE! OPEN IN PRIVATE!
> 
> Writer Update: Those of you following AI-NGL of GOD, chapter 6 is done BUT there is a cliff hanger so I'm going to try and complete 7 and 8 before posting it so I don't leave you all hanging for too long!
> 
> Another thing: I will be contributing to a Holiday Themed Fanzine so, I will need to put some energy into that this week/weekend. 
> 
> So, HANG TIGHT my friends!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! Please follow me on Instagram [@mordellestories](https://www.instagram.com/mordellestories)!!


	29. Whiteleyfoster-DTIYS-SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a SWF DTIYS prompted by Whiteleyfoster on Instagram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRITER UPDATE: Hey folks! Just wanted to give an update since it's been quite a while. I'm working hard on finishing my novel and I've started doing voiceovers again to pay for the expenses of self-publishing. (it's slow going in these end of days but going lol)
> 
> I wish I could have kept my Ko-fi, but after reviewing their TOS, it's just not the right platform for me. Unfortunately, I was unaware that links to NSFW content (images or writing) is against their TOS so, obviously, a writer of erotica has no place there. 
> 
> I am working on my author website as well. I'll be going by the same mononymous name, Mordelle, for all of my original novels as well. It's against the TOS of ao3 to point to any commercial work. If you'd like to be updated on my self-publishing works, find me on Instagram and tumblr @mordellestories


	30. October Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW art of the husbands I did in October for spooky season!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm still writing AI-NGL of God. It's my next one I'll be turning into an original so it will get done! I'm almost finished with chapter 12. 
> 
> BTW I could really use reviews on amazon for Searlus and the Searlus, so if you've read it, please consider leaving a review. You don't have to buy the book, it's the same story as before with name changes. You can even mention that you read it prior to release. It would be a HUGE help!
> 
> Also, my website is almost done: mordelle.com XD YAY!


	31. Mirror Image SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW - Aziraphale meets his demonic self from Bless the Fallen, and Azirath has a bone to pick with him. Angstyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually started a oneshot for this idea. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me here:
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mordellestories/)
> 
> [tumblr](https://mordellestories.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Website](https://www.mordelle.com/)


	32. Mirror Image SFW-color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the previous chapter but in color!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! If you were a fan of The Bookshop Around the Corner, I will be taking it down soon to publish it as an original work. So, download it now for your private enjoyment, and please do not repost it elsewhere.


	33. SFW-Fic Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for "There's a First Time for Every Effort" by supergeek21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reminder to let you know that I WILL BE REMOVING The Bookshop Around the Corner in order to rewrite it and publish it as original work! You can download it and keep it for yourself but DO NOT repost it publicly anywhere!


	34. SFW-Husbands on a Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale on a picnic! SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Instagram and Tumblr @mordellestories  
> I also write fanfic so make sure to check out my other work here on ao3!


End file.
